


Some Sunny Day

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Betrayal, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Blood, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Making Up, Will Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Will’s breathing was ragged as the shackles around his ankles opened. He swallowed hard as he rubbed the area where the shackles once were. What should have been happiness at his freedom was instead horrible guilt and clenching nausea."





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in the multi-fics, I've just been writing mini-fics lately until finals week is over on Friday. Then I'll be back to my full-force writing to get the ball rolling. I absolutely appreciate all the kudos and comments, and take them to heart! They truly make my day, so thank you!

**We’ll meet again,**

Will’s breathing was ragged as the shackles around his ankles opened. He swallowed hard as he rubbed the area where the shackles once were. What should have been happiness at his freedom was instead horrible guilt and clenching nausea. The sound of the magical chains hitting the ground made him flinch, and he looked at his hands. He felt so much power hit him then, his veins surging in a way he couldn’t quite describe. His knowledge had returned to him, and he felt like he could take a deep breath. Though, the beating organ beneath his bowtie was clenched.

**Don’t know where,**

He looked up. Mabel was on the floor unconscious, her normal smug aura eerily silent. Dipper was the only one still standing, though in a dangerously weakened state. He held his ground though, spitting blood onto the floor as he raised his hands in fists again. It was clear the twin was going to collapse at any moment, but he fought through the weakness. Another slam of the creature against him and he faltered, falling to one knee. Will watched in horror as Dipper’s eyes drooped and the boy’s arms slowly drifted down. Blood dripped from the boy’s head, matting his normally fluffy hair down. He growled and stood again, though it quickly resulted in the boy collapsing and falling to the floor.

**Don’t know when,**

Will squeaked when Dipper forced himself to his knees, glaring at the creature in front of him.

“Stop! P-Please, stop!” Will quickly floated in front of the twin, his arms raised outward in protection.

“Cipher, are you seriously defending these monsters after everything they’ve done to you?” The creature stared at him in shock.

Will whimpered, turning to see Dipper clench his jaw.

“Get out of the way, demon!” Dipper forced himself up again, inhaling deeply as he righted himself. Will felt his eye water.

“N-no, master!”

Dipper growled, stumbling forward to shove the demon to the side harshly.

“I’m not your master anymore, demon, you made sure of that!” Dipper snarled as the demon started sniffling. “Now get the hell out, this is my fight!”

Another punch to Dipper’s chest sent him flying across the room. The boy hissed as he hit the wall, falling to the floor. He laid there for a few moments, feeling his vision fade. He shook it off, using the wall to stand again. He grabbed the amulet around his neck, raising his hand at the creature in front of him. The creature howled as he was slowly levitated into the air, thrown through the brick wall. Dipper panted as he forced himself to walk toward his sister. He looked at her, growling when he saw the amount of blood pooling around her. He shook his head quickly, forcing himself to focus his vision as it started blurring again.

“M-master, please-“

“Get out of here, Cipher! I don’t need your help!” Dipper snarled, hearing the roar of the creature charging back into the room. The demon whimpered, distracting Dipper for a second too long as the creature rammed into the boy, forcing him to fall onto his back with a harsh thud. The creature snarled, shoving Dipper across the room again. This time the boy was unconscious, laying on the floor.

The creature turned to Will.

“Why haven’t you escaped yet? You’re free!”

Will shook violently as he shut his eye.

“I’m s-so sorry.” He whispered.

“What are you talki-“

Suddenly Will lifted the creature midair, and without a second’s delay, the creature was gone, teleported to another dimension. Will whined; he knew he should run, but couldn’t, being unable to ignore the very clear feelings in his gut. He quickly appeared in front of Dipper, using magic to turn the boy over softly. The boy remained unconscious, and Will could see fresh blood still trickling down his head. He panicked.

  
_‘Will, wait by the school okay?’_

_‘O-Okay. But why do I-I have to bring my m-masters with me?’_

_‘Just do it, okay? And don’t do anything when it happens. You’re going to be free, okay?’_  
  


He sniffled as he felt tears roll down his eye. He leaned forward, gently lifting the blood-matted hair away from Dipper’s face. He saw he boy murmur, shifting weakly.

“D-Dipper?”

The boy heaved, leaning forward and covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Will wanted to cry at the sight.

“M-Master?”

Dipper relaxed a little once he’d stopped heaving, lifting his head slightly to see Mabel still on the floor. He took a deep breath in as he crawled forward.

“Mabel? Mabel, can you hear me?”

He felt tears slide down his cheeks despite himself, shaking his twin sister almost violently when she didn’t respond.

“Mabel, please, answer me!” Dipper’s voice was thick.

Will floated down beside Dipper, shaking. Mabel was still breathing, albeit dangerously slowly, making the boy release a semi-relieved sigh.

“M-Master?”

“Get out.” Dipper’s voice was terrifyingly calm then, making Will’s heart stop.

“D-Dipper please, I-“

“Leave, William. I will not say it again.”

*But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!*

The demon decided to face the boy’s wrath, instead floating closer. He saw the boy wipe his face with his shirt sleeve. The boy nearly gagged at the amount of blood that was now soaking his sleeve.

“M-master, p-please let me heal yo-“

“Don’t you dare touch me! I would rather die than ever let you near me again, traitor!” Dipper hissed, his ragged breaths slowing as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Dipper held his amulet again, shifting the very obviously broken bones in his ribcage. He screamed as they shifted back into place, scraping his feet across ground frantically. He panted heavily, resting his cheek against the ground once they’d stopped shifting. The cold helped keep him awake, taking his attention away from the searing heat in his chest. He was slowly fading into nothingness, finally allowing it to take hold of him. He heard the demon whimper above him, and faintly registered a soft glow of blue around him that eased all the pain in his body all at once. He let out a soft sigh, slipping into the darkness completely.

**Keep smiling through,**

Dipper felt hands hold him, hugging him close. It reminded of him of quiet nights and stolen kisses. He’d remembered the night he’d come to terms with his feelings with the demon.

  
_He was sitting in his room, one of his hands clasped around the demon’s chains and the other lazily watching the demon flutter about. The demon was cleaning in his human form, humming a soft tune to himself. Dipper had stood, coming behind the demon and he remembered swallowing hard as he grabbed the demon’s arm, twirling him around and kissing him ferociously. The demon had melted against his lips. When the human finally pulled away, he smirked at the dreamy gaze in the demon’s eyes._  
  


Dipper wondered if he was dying.

**Just like you always do,**

He felt like he was floating. He bent and unbent his fingers, aware that they didn’t feel like his own. He was drifting in darkness, hearing soft mumbles in the distance.

**Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!**

He felt a sudden jolt that shook him, and he heard shouting, but he remained floating in the darkness that had engulfed him. He frowned at the way he could feel his emotions around him.

  
_‘M-Master?’_

_He had turned to the demon that day, keeping his stoic expression as the human-formed demon approached him. Will stumbled over something before adjusting himself. The demon glanced around the room, ensuring they were alone, before leaning forward and nuzzling the boy’s neck. Dipper raised an eyebrow before tugging on the demon’s collar. Will whimpered as Dipper rested his head against the demon’s, reveling in the soft purrs that erupted from the demon’s throat._  
  


Another loud shout from around him, and he felt himself being lifted. He could faintly make out lights, though he couldn’t quite tell. He heard soft beeping noises, and he was shuffled about again. He groaned.

**Won’t you please say hello,**

He remembered when his family had left for the night, off to find a victim for the next show. Mabel had left with them, but he insisted on staying home to read. The family thought nothing of it as they left him alone with the demon, who was busy preparing dinner for the human.

They’d agreed that night would be the night they’d take their secret relationship to the next level. Will had shifted into his human form, a form he often kept around the house, when the family had left. That night, it stuck with Dipper so strongly that he often thought back to it fondly. He remembered the gentle touches and the soft kisses, the soft moans that had filled the air. He remembered the cuddling and the playful nibbling. He remembered the way Will had smiled after it all, with a gaze that Dipper loved getting out of the demon. He remembered the way Will had snuggled closer to him, wrapping himself around the human as he’d purred so warmly. That night, Will had told him he’d loved him.

That night, Dipper had almost said it back.

**To the folks that I know,**

He felt himself being jostled onto a table. He wanted to wince at how cold it was, but couldn’t bring himself to move. He felt anger bubbling inside him at the slow memory of how he got here. Will had brought them there, stating some excuse as to why. Dipper, being the horrendously disgusting lovesick puppy he had been, had convinced his sister to trust the demon. They were quickly ambushed by a creature that was clearly not from this dimension.

‘I’m here to free that demon you keep in your clutches!’

Dipper’s eyes widened as he snapped his head to Will. The demon was shivering, clearly frowning. Even in his geometric form, Dipper could read the demon’s expressions easily. He had hissed as the creature charged toward his sister.

**Tell them I won’t be long!**

Dipper carefully opened his eyes, bright lights blinding him as his vision adjusted. He blinked his eyes open, aware of the strangely sterile smell that assaulted his senses. He shivered, the cold of the hospital bed making him frown. He adjusted his body, pushing up to sit upright but stifled a sudden painful yelp at the movement. He panted, every breath bringing new stabbing pain. He looked down to see his chest covered in bandages and he growled. He looked around, hopeful to see his sister. Sighing in relief at his sister’s bed next to him, he listened to the gentle beeping of her heart rate over the monitor. His dark blue eyes turned to see the curled-up figure of Will’s human form in a chair next to his bed. He glared at the man. He moved to grab the remote for security, but let out a soft whine.

**They’ll be happy to know,**

Will jumped at the sound, waking from his small nap to see Dipper glare at him as he reached for what Will quickly saw was the security remote. He quickly stood up, grabbing the remote before the Pines twin could reach it. This only earned a snarl from the human.

“Oh, trying to finish the job yourself?” Dipper’s tone was icy, making the demon shake.

“I-I didn’t mean for it to ha-“

“You were released from your servitude, demon. Now leave us alone.”

Will opened his mouth to say something before Dipper cut him off.

“Leave me alone.”

Will shut his mouth then, his uncovered eye tearing up. The eyepatch felt uncomfortable against his head, and his clothes were suddenly unnecessarily hot.

“M-Master, plea-“

“Don’t call me that.” Dipper spat, watching Will start sniffling.

“D-Dipper, please, let me expla-“

“Get out.”

“Dipper, please, I-“

“I said get out!” Dipper roared, turning the flinching from his pain into anger.

The demon was shaking so much the chair beneath him was vibrating.

“I th-thought we were going to-“

“Well, you thought wrong. We were nothing, we are nothing. You mean absolutely nothing to me, demon.” Dipper’s voice was venomous, making the demon start crying in front of him. The human didn’t flinch, just watching the demon sob in front of him with disdain.

**That as you saw me go,**

The demon had left then, his blue shackles shining briefly in the hospital light. Dipper leaned back in his bed, his heart clenched as he stared at the ceiling. He’d fallen asleep again finally.

When they’d returned home, they were greeted by the whimpering demon. Dipper walked right past him, not even listening to the usual spiel the demon was forced to say. Mabel had only given him a callous look, allowing him to finish before she also walked past him. Mabel had forgiven him, stating she didn’t know the demon had the backbone to stand up for himself. Mabel had forced him into harsh chores, though he didn’t mind. It was better than the deafening silence from the person he wanted to hear from the most. Dipper was not so easily swayed, ignoring the demon at every possible chance. He walked to his bedroom, shutting the door and carefully lying on the bed, sighing as the feeling of being in his own room relaxed his tension. He heard knocking on the door and, from the heaviness of the knock and the length, was the exact person he didn’t want to see. He didn’t respond.

**I was singing this song!**

The door opened anyway, the demon peeking his head through the door to look at the boy.

“D-Dipper?”

The human pretended he couldn’t hear the demon as he closed his eyes. He carefully steadied his breath to trick the demon into thinking he was asleep. It worked, as the demon let out a small sigh and walked in. He heard the door close behind him, and then the soft taps of the demon’s shoes against the hardwood floors. Suddenly the area next to him sunk in slowly, and he felt the demon cuddle in close, careful to avoid his chest. The demon let out a pathetic whimpering purr, placing gentle kisses on the human’s neck.

“I-I d-didn’t know. W-When it happened, t-that they were going to hurt you. T-They just promised my f-freedom.”

Dipper continued to pretend he was sleeping.

“I-I would never have e-even allowed it if I had kn-known. I r-realized I didn’t even want freedom, I-I just followed their commands because they were so n-nice to me.”

Dipper knew who he spoke of. He wasn’t surprised, as he often saw the two talk to Will often.

“I-I miss you. S-So much.”

Dipper continued to remain motionless, even as the demon had started leaving gentle kisses along his jaw. Dipper shifted slightly away, playing it off as he shifted to his side carefully. The demon whined.

“I-I miss your voice. A-And that smile y-you only reserve for me.”

He felt arms snake around his torso carefully. He grunted when they touched his injuries, feeling the arms suddenly pull back.

“I miss the s-stolen kisses you always g-gave me.”

Dipper opened his eyes to glare at the wall. He hated the way this stupid demon tried tugging at his heart. He could feel hands massage his back, tracing gentle patterns.

“I-I miss you a-and I will wait forever for y-you to forgive me.”

The demon’s chest was flush against his back then, and he felt gentle nuzzling against the back of his neck. The demon’s soft breath blowing on the hair at the back of his neck.

“E-Even if it means y-you w-won’t let me touch you unless you’re asleep.”

Dipper clenched his jaw tighter as he shut his eyes. He felt gentle kisses being placed down his neck as the demon started massaging his sides. He relaxed at the feeling, knowing he missed it, too. The entire time he was in the hospital he thought of the demon. Of the stupid stolen kisses when his family wasn’t looking, of the gentle teasing Dipper would do when Will was cleaning just to hear the muffled moans from the demon, of the times Dipper would push the demon into a closet and kiss him roughly, rewarded with the sound of soft whimpers and hands clenched into his hair.

He heard footsteps approaching the room and felt Will jump off the bed. The sound of books being adjusted told him the demon had started cleaning to hide his true reason for being in the room.

“Will? What are you doing in here?” Mabel’s voice was soft, as to not wake her brother.

“C-Checking on the other master, and cleaning.” Will sniffled.

“Do that later. He needs to sleep.”

Dipper heard footsteps leave the room, but was aware that Will had stayed behind. Then a gentle kiss was placed on his lips before it quickly disappeared. He cracked open one eye to see the demon leave the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He pulled the blankets over himself, relaxing into the warmth.

One day, they’d go back to where they were.

One day.

**Oh, I know we'll meet again, some sunny day!**


	2. Which Side You're On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a hard thing to get when you almost killed your master, but Will tries his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to an anon who asked for a continuation of this and "Fangs of a Dragon"! I'll get to working on a continuation of Dragon!Cipher soon! I hope this is okay!

Will had tried everything. But Dipper was relentless, and he was starting to give up hope. The human had even managed to block his thoughts whenever he tried to touch him, preventing him from even remotely getting a sense of how to fix the situation. He carefully walked into the living room, holding a tray of Dipper's favorite tea. The human remained curled comfortably in an armchair with a book, unlike his usual sophisticated position. Will had assumed it came from his healing injuries, finding comfort in certain positions. The guilt just made his stomach hurt more.

"M-Master?"

Dipper didn't even look at him. He walked forward, carefully placing the tea on the table in front of Dipper and tucked the tray under his arm. He stood there, waiting for any response, but nothing came.

"D-Dipper, please."

Blue eyes just continued to move over the pages of the book. He dared to take a step closer, feeling himself shake slightly in anxious anticipation. The human didn't move still, continued to remain silent as he flipped the page.

"I-I'm begging you."

The human sighed loudly before shutting the book with a soft thud. He slowly forced himself off the chair, holding his amulet to create a barrier when Will took a step forward to help him. Finally standing upright, he continued forward and lowered the barrier.

"Dipper."

And the boy was gone, limping away without sparing a glance. The only time he could get close to Dipper was at night. He would sneak into the room, cuddling up to Dipper like he'd done the first night Dipper had returned. The human slept through it, as far as Will could tell, but it soothed the pain from being ignored.

He sighed, moving to grab the tea once again. He turned around to see Mabel leaning against the entrance of the room, eyebrow raised.

"Still not talking to you, huh?" Will tried to stop trembling as she turned her gaze to look where Dipper had left before. "I don't know everything that happened between you two before you decided to obey those stupid brats, and yes, I knew about you two, but I suggest you use a different tactic."

Will felt his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest. She knew? The whole time? He looked to the floor in submission, hearing a soft chuckle from the female twin.

"Of all people, I didn't think you'd be the person who would get through to him. And then you went and broke his trust. I'm still amazed."

Will felt hot tears trail down his cheeks.

"Well, it's been long enough. Fix what you broke, demon. Or else." And then he heard the clicking of her heels fade as she walked away.

He'd been trying for a solid week now, what more could he do?

He took the dish into the kitchen, frowning down at the tea as he placed it on the counter. Dipper loved it, would always give him that signature smirk whenever he made it for him. He wiped the tears from his cheeks as he walked out of the kitchen.

\--

Dipper carefully removed his shirt, eyes clenching shut at the stinging pain with the movement. It would be easier if he had accepted Will's help, but a part of him still held onto his bitter anger.

He wasn't angry at Will anymore. He was angry with himself for falling in love. Furious with the fact that he'd let such feelings blind his judgement when clearly it was a trap. Mabel was almost killed. He was almost killed.

Mabel had known it was a trap, but she followed him. She let him lead because she trusted him. They'd talked about that day. She knew about everything. Naturally. She could read him as easily as she could read her nowadays. But now their trust had grown, strangely enough. No more secrets, no more lies. Their sibling bond had grown in presence of death. But then came the problem of Will. He was a weakness. If he could so easily fall prey to those two, he could easily be the downfall of the Gleeful twins.

He was torn on what to do.

A gentle knocking at his door made him glare at the entrance. The door clicked open, with Will quickly walking in and closing the door behind him. The human visibly bristled, baring his teeth at the action as he backed away slowly.

The demon remained expressionless as he took careful steps forward. Dipper backed to the window, gripping the amulet around his neck with one hand as his other gripped the bottom of the window. Will continued forward, snapping his fingers and forcing the amulet from around Dipper's neck. The human growled before moving to open the window, wincing at the pain that shot through his torso as he tried to force it open. It promptly shut, forcing Dipper to turn around and face Will. His breathing was ragged as panic rose in his chest. But then Will's arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tight and burying his face into his neck. He stiffened against the touch.

"I-I love you." Dipper didn't move, even as Will pulled back and rested his forehead against the human's. "A-And you love me."

Dipper quickly attempted to shove the demon off but Will held him tighter to his chest. He could feel warmth in his chest where Will's magic was gently soothing his wounds.

"I don't love you, demon."

"I know y-you do. Stop acting l-like you don't." Will didn't even sound so sure.

"William, let go of me."

"I miss you."

Dipper sighed, feeling Will shift and bury his face into the side of his neck again. His panic slowly faded when he didn't sense any danger, slowly relaxing into the demon's embrace. He heard sniffles turn into whimpering cries and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around the demon curled around him. Will only cried harder at the action.

He couldn't lie...he missed him, too. He was always awake when Will snuck in at night, cuddling into him and placing gentle kisses to his cheeks. The demon had also used a good amount of magic in trying to heal the deep wounds that he'd been told would take months to heal. He missed him a lot. But the burning betrayal still stung, still remained an open wound in his mind. Mabel had told him to forgive the stupid demon, that Will was just easily manipulated. But with that, how did he even know the demon actually loved him?

He tried to pull back again but Will held on tight, hands clenched behind his back like he was afraid Dipper would suddenly disappear again.

"William, let go."

"N-no."

"I'm not going to leave, it's okay." He felt Will tremble. "I just want to talk."

"I'm n-not letting go of you."

The human sighed.

"Then why don't we go lay on the bed, then? I can't really stand for long periods of time."

And suddenly Will lifted him, much to the irritated shock of Dipper, before wrapping himself around the human in the bed. Dipper could see the blue magic glowing under his bandages, healing the wounds carefully. Blue hair tickled his jaw as Will nuzzled into his neck. Soft arms were wrapped around his torso and one of his legs remained trapped between black-clad slacks. In another time, he would have poked fun at the demon for being so clingy.

"William, you're easily manipulated."

He could practically feel the guilt radiate from the demon.

"It could happen again-"

"I-It won't. Ever again."

"You can't kno-"

"I-I can kill them. If you want." And a bright blue eye met his, filled with the undying loyalty he was so used to seeing. The undying loyalty before the incident, anyway. He didn't know how much he trusted that look anymore. "I can k-kill them if it means y-you'll love me again."

And that's when Dipper felt his heart clench. The demon was so prepared to follow his every command, so ready to get rid of anyone that came between them that it almost scared the human. He moved his hand to rest against the demon's back.

"No, that's alright."

Will curled back into his chest. Silence rested between them, with Dipper feeling the soft purrs erupting from the demon. He lifted his arm to comb through the soft blue hair.

He was still angry. He still didn't trust Will. He never should have, and he ever would after this. But he was human, weak and susceptible to the stupid emotions he hated to show so much. He didn't know how long this would last, how long it would take Will to turn on them again. It might never happen, but Dipper wasn't willing to take the risk of letting his guard down again.

But he leaned down and kissed Will's hair, feeling the demon snuggle more into his neck with a growing purr.

"I-I know you'll never trust me again." Will didn't move. "I deserve th-that. But my love f-for you isn't superficial and I-I won't let anyone hurt y-you or the mistress again."

He always had a hunch that Will's powers were more than just the visible flames and the ability to control space. Stanford had said William met the strange characteristics of a dream demon, even if his behavior said otherwise. One of said characteristics happened to be the strange ability for him to read their minds (though Dipper was unsure of how often he could use this ability).

"Alright." Was all he said in response.

He felt Will shift then, and the demon moved to straddle him. The blue magic continued to glow softly on his chest, and Dipper could tell Will was numbing the pain while he healed him. Will looked down at him, hopeful. And then the demon leaned in closer, achingly slowly so as to not force the touch. Their noses touched for a moment, with Will still watching him for any sign telling him to stop. Dipper didn't say anything, gently leaning forward the rest of the way to softly kiss the demon.

His heart warmed, reminding him of how much he had missed this. Had missed Will. But his mind also kept a careful grasp on his emotions, reminding him to be cautious. When he pulled away, Will's eye was closed and his shoulders slumped forward. A soft smile spread across the demon's face as his eye opened again to meet Dipper's.

Will didn't move off him, continuing to look down on him with that tender look and Dipper felt his face heat a little as he looked away. The demon purred again, his soft smile growing as he leaned forward and kissed the human's cheek. Dipper huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved his hands to gently rest against the demon's calves. He rubbed small circles into them, stubbornly refusing to meet Will's gaze.

"I l-love you."

"I know."

His thoughts said otherwise, quietly returning with an "I love you, too." Will's eye brightened in happiness.

It was a start.


End file.
